


【EVANSTAN】星星与云雾PWP

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: “你好暖和，Chris……你是不是喝酒了？”是你喝了酒啊，Chris心说。湿热的气流随呼吸在颈间聚成一团小小的飓风，将Chris的脑子搅成一颗融化了的冰淇凌球。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Chris Evans/Steve Rogers/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 17





	【EVANSTAN】星星与云雾PWP

手机铃声响起时，Chris正窝在自家沙发上看一部无聊的老电影。拉的严严实实的窗帘将纽约的万家灯火都拦在了窗外，他得到了一个绝对安静不受打扰的空间，但Chris只觉得昏昏欲睡。

所以当他翻过手机，看见那个熟悉的备注时，Chris是很惊讶的。

不仅惊讶，还有一点慌张。

Chris有点手足无措的放下自己的咖啡杯，心情紧张又犹豫的捏了捏手。

他不知道该不该接。

自从美国队长在银幕上走完他光辉的一生之后，他和Sebastian已经很长一段时间没有见面了。

准确来说，已经有八个月零四天了。

但Chris并不为此感到苦恼或者失落，噢，是的，他当然不会，不然他怎么会这样紧巴巴地数着日子，简直就像个痴心不改的可怜汉一样。

得了吧，Chris，你和Sebastian早就结束了！Chris常常在心里对自己说道，你们甚至都没有过一个正式的开始！

Chris每天都得这么催眠自己好几次，而事实证明，这还是有一点用途的。他确实不会像刚开始那样总一刻不停的想着Sebastian了，那个声音软绵绵，语气软绵绵，长相软绵绵，身体也软……噢，操！快停下！Chris！

Chris在慢慢教会自己忘却。这很简单，是的，他很早就不会为自己那些美丽又性感的前女友苦恼了，更别说Sebastian。他们连恋人都算不上，只是上过几次，额，好吧，很多次床而已。

那不是爱，只是欲望催成的幻觉。这样的情感太容易产生和得到，没有哪一个成年人会为失去这个而哭泣痛心的，Chris对自己说。

而这一点在Sebastian拒绝与他一同参加复联四的宣传漫展，并不再主动联系他之后，Chris就更加笃定了。

其实也不难理解，毕竟，最初提出不再私下联系的人就是Sebastian——

“就这样吧，Chris，该结束了。”

那是复联四上映的前一晚，他们并肩躺在Chris家的大床上，共同分享一条薄被，Sebastian脖颈和胸口还布着未消的红痕和牙印。

然后他就这么开口了，这么一身痕迹的开口了。那么的事不关己，声音里还余留着性爱后的低哑与黏腻。

当时他怎么回答的来着？哦，他轻飘飘的喊了声:“Seb？”，这是个问句，真可怜，他还没明白对方在说什么呢。而Sebastian也没有再回答他，大概是以为他听懂了。

但事实是，他那可怜的脑袋瓜并没有明白对方的意思。他只当Sebastian是一时胡言乱语了——那晚他们都喝了点酒——见Sebastian翻了个身背对着他，Chris就挨过去将人搂在了怀里，胸口正前方，感受得到心跳的位置。

所以Chris现在都还不太明白那时Sebastian为什么不把他推开，或者说清楚。是他自己也留恋不舍这温存的片刻，还是单纯的出于怜悯再施舍最后一晚给自己头脑不清的床伴？

但总之，他抱着Sebastian睡着了，还做了一个美妙无比的梦，然后满心幸福的醒来发现怀里早就没人了。

他就这么被“结束”了。

该死，他都没来得及讲讲他的梦呢。

现在八个月后的Chris对着不断震动的手机足足愣上了……额，好吧，他也不知道有多久，反正等他决定接听时，电话已经自动挂断了。

Wait？！

Chris有些抓狂的盯着那一方小小的发着光的屏幕，自动挂断后的屏幕恢复到初始状态，极简风的壁纸上显着四个表示时间的数字——00:34。

这么晚了突然打电话，是有什么急事吗？Chris有些担心的想。Chris知道Sebastian是绝对不可能因为想他想到不行才在这么久不联系就突然给他打个电话的。这位罗马尼亚来的可爱甜心只是面对外人时显得柔软无害，实际上却有着一颗热爱哲学和难得一见的比大多数人都更加透彻理性的心。

所以，我是不是该打回去？正在蓄胡子的Chris焦虑地搓了搓腮边的络腮胡，会尴尬吗？又或许他只是不小心打错了？

Chris心情复杂的盯着手机屏幕。他感到一点开心，一点慌张，和两三点的挫败，他不得不承认他还是在乎Sebastian的。

天啊，他在乎得不行。

就当Chris准备回拨时——他的指尖都马上要摁上去了——Sebastian的电话又来了。

这次Chris没有耽搁，他手一抖直接摁在了红键上。

手机界面卡了一下好像在表达迷惑，被自己弄崩溃了的Evans先生沉默了一瞬，在大脑思考之前一把抓起手机拨了回去。

电话立马就被接通了，好像对方也正在对着挂断的手机界面迷惑一样。

铃音消失，Chris才觉得尴尬起来，心跳后知后觉的加速。他憋了半天，干巴巴的冒出一句:

“嘿？”

噢，那可真是足够干巴巴了。

Chris说完就后悔了，他应该说得更潇洒更随和些的，比如“喂，好久不见。”或者“嗨，有事吗？”，再不行一句“你好”也可以啊！总之，无论如何也不该是一声蠢毙了的——

“嘿？”

电话那头传来一声软绵绵的发音。

“Chris？”

又一声。

Chris愣住了。他好半天才找回自己的声音:

“额——是的，是我，Se…Sebastian？”

电话那头的人好像笑了一声:“嗯哼，是我。真高兴你还听得出来。”

我当然听得出来，Chris在心里默默的说，再说还有备注呢。但他开口却是:

“还不睡，有什么事吗？”

“啊，我刚刚看了部电影，”Sebastian听起来好像很雀跃，过于雀跃了，“就是，最近很火的那部。”

Chris差点被咖啡呛住，这个混蛋八个月不跟他联系，一打电话居然是因为看了一部电影？怎么，难道是看到了什么死灰复燃的狗血桥段一时想起他这么个床伴吗？

Chris有些郁闷，他完全摸不着Sebastian这通电话是什么意思，只得再次干巴巴的回复道:

“然后？”

“然后，”Sebastian听起来像是吸了吸鼻子，“我睡着了，我错过了好多剧情。”他这时听起来又可怜兮兮的了，简直能让人脑补出他睁得大大的绿眼睛和瘪嘴时绷起的屁股下巴。

“噢……那太不幸了。”Chris实在不知道该怎么回答了。这算什么，Sebastian是在为那张浪费的电影票寻求安慰吗？这未免也太……神志不清了？

但Chris还是没有选择挂断，他尽力接话:“所以那部电影讲了什么？”

“我不知道，我只看到了结尾”，Sebastian又吸了吸鼻子。

“那结尾是什么？”Chris耐着性子问，他猜自己也有点神志不清了。

“那个墨西哥女孩赢了……”电话那头的人小声嘀咕，Chris没太听清了，“然后，嗯……进监狱了。”

“谁进监狱了？”

“美国队长进监狱了。”

……蛤？？？

Chris被一口咖啡噎了又噎，好不容易咽了下去，才无比艰难的重复道:

“美国队长进监狱了？”

他的角色他自己都不知道，怎么就进监狱了？

但Sebastian好像没觉得有什么不对，他像是回答又像是自言自语的再次说道:

“美国队长进监狱了！”

“美国队长进监狱了，那谁来保护美国？”

他听起来那么伤心，简直要哭出声了。

Chris在电话那头沉默了，然后他明白了两个事——

第一，Sebastian看的电影应该是那部他主演的新电影《利刃出鞘》。

第二——这点比较严重——Sebastian喝醉了。

而对方的下一句话马上就印证了这两个猜想，Sebastian突然压低了声音，像交换秘密似的对他小声说:

“嘘——Chris，你入狱了。”

Chris:“……”

Sebastian安慰他:“你放心，我不会说的。”

Chris:“……谢谢？”

“不用谢，我会去看你的。”Sebastian体贴道，想了想，又补了一句“还有Antony。”

“你真贴心，”Chris捏着眉头说，他知道不能和醉酒的人反着说，经验证明这么干通常会出乱子。

他看了看时间——00:42，想了想，还是忍不住不放心的问:

“嘿，好心人，你现在在哪儿？”

“这里有很多车……”

“Antony和你一块？”

“就我一个。”Sebastian迷迷糊糊的回答道，然后小声的嘀咕了一句:“草，怎么打不开……”

Chris还在思考哪条街这个点车最多，听到这句嘀咕猛地反应过来:

“Wait？！你不会还在商场地下室吧？！”

“唔……是的吧”

“妈的！你现在不能开车！”Chris一急，对着电话大喊，生怕那个醉酒混蛋没听见，一脚油门把自己给撞死了。

他连思考都没有就脱口而出:

“在那等着！我去接你！”

纽约的街道即使在午夜也依旧车流不息。Chris一手撑额一手握着方向盘开车，在第四次被红绿灯拦下后，他发出了一声介于咒骂与叹气之间的感叹，然后忍不住转头看向身旁的人。

Sebastian正躺在放平了的副驾驶座上呼呼大睡，一头微长的卷毛乱糟糟的搭着，藏青色的夹克因为嫌车内空调太热脱下来搭在了腿上，胸口的卫衣领子被往下扯了又扯，露出锁骨下方一小片泛红的肌肤。如果不是Chris阻止，他估计连靴子都蹬掉了。

“唔……司机，”脸颊一朵酡红的人嘟囔着什么，Chris凑近了一点企图听清。

“你放心！”Sebastian突然大喊一声。

Chris被吓了一跳，回过神才发现红灯已经过了，后面车辆的喇叭按的滴滴直响。

“放什么心啊？”Chris一边问，一边继续开车。

“我不会吐在你车上的，”Sebastian信誓旦旦的说，“你放心，我在电影院已经吐过了。”

Chris:“……哦，是吗。”

Sebastian:“我很有素质的。”

Chris:“快睡吧你。”

“哦。”Sebastian瘪着嘴应到，就真的不再说话了。Chris摁了摁额角，继续专心开车。

啧。

当Chris几乎是拖着黏在身上的一坨Sebastian到对方家门口时，他自己已经被累得不行了。毕竟，也不是所有人遇到同伴执意要蹲在地上抱着地下室的柱子不走时，还能好言相劝老半天的。

“醒醒，小混蛋，你到家了。”Chris把搭在自己肩膀上毛茸茸的脑袋扶起来，Sebastian眨了眨眼，努力瞪大眼睛试图看清头顶的门牌号。

时间凝固了几秒，然后Sebastian转过头来看着Chris，一脸不解还带着点不爽的说:“开门啊。”

Chris看了眼门把上的指纹锁，又看了眼瞪着他的Sebastian。他确信这个人是醉的不清了，这一路也没少说几句胡话，于是他抓起Sebastian的手指摁在了识别器上。

“滴——”

门自动向内打开了。Chris扶着摇摇晃晃的Sebastian进了客厅，又熟门熟路的拐进了卧室。

他把Sebastian抛在床上，无比自然的就开始给他脱靴子，擦脸，盖被子什么的……刚刚还精力充沛的小熊从一进门就变得乖巧无比，好像最后一格电也终于用完了，再也没什么令人费心的言语和举动了。

“呼——”Chris瞧着终于安安静静躺在被窝里的Sebastian，终于缓了口气。他把卧室的空调调到适宜的温度，轻轻关上了门。

客厅墙上的大挂钟显示此时已经是2:23了。Chris疲惫的捏了捏眉心，拿起挂在一旁的大衣准备就这样接着开车回家。但在关门之前，他又停住了，回头再次仔细端详起这间房子。

Sebastian很爱整洁，客厅被收拾的干净整齐，所有东西都井然有序的摆放着，除了搁在灰色细绒沙发上团成一堆的毛毯和几本翻开的书。客厅的壁纸似乎新换过，以亮度较低的暖橘色为主，温暖却不显得沉闷，优雅又不失明快，是很适合冬天的颜色。

Sebastian是有在好好过日子的，Chris想，带着点莫名其妙的欣慰和酸意。他突然觉得有些口渴，考虑到此时去买瓶水确实不太方便，于是又折回厨房里，准备给自己倒杯水再离开。

厨房并没有开水，净水器倒是可以直接接水，但Chris觉得太冷了。他把热水壶接满，准备烧一壶热水，自己兑点冷水喝，剩下的倒进保温壶里留给明天早上起来时的Sebastian。

热水壶运作时噪声很大，音频却单调的催人入睡。Chris靠在厨台边，头一点一点的，困得不行，迷迷糊糊地就开始胡乱做梦了，但刚一睡着身子就歪了下去，又立即惊醒了。

这一醒，Chris瞬间睡意全无。

醉酒的人不知什么时候醒了，正裹着条薄被站在他跟前一本正经的瞅他。

Chris:“……”

Sebastian:“……”

空气凝固了大概十几秒，Chris压住内心被吓得想大叫一声的冲动，保持着平静友好的面部表情道:

“……嗨，你醒啦？”

“嗯。”Sebastian皱着眉，严肃的点了点头。

他问:“你在干什么？”

Chris突然觉得尴尬起来，他这才从自己昏昏郁郁莫名其妙的状态中脱出来——老天，他在干什么？他为什么不马上开车回家，却要在Sebastian家烧水？他为什么不凑合着喝点净化水就赶紧走人？他非要一定必须喝这两口热水吗？

不，你只是不想走而已。

一个声音在心里回答他。

Chris尴尬的比划着说:“额……你喝醉了，给我打电话。你又不能开车，我就……”

“你是谁？”Sebastian突然问。

Chris一下懵了:“啊？”

他们又互相对视了两秒，然后Chris通过对方仍然通红的脸蛋，恍惚的眼神和呼吸间直扑脸面的酒气发现——Sebastian的酒根本就没醒。

最后，是醉酒的人先开口说:“哦，是Chris啊。”

他眯了眯眼:“你怎么还在这儿？”

Chris:“我……”

Sebastian一把抓过他的手腕:“走吧，睡觉去。”

“啊？等等？”Chris一头雾水的被Sebastian扯出厨房，又一下撞在听到他呼声突然转身的Sebastian的身上。

本来走路就晃悠的人被这一撞直接往后趔趄了好几步，同时双手下意识寻找攀附物，正巧不巧拽住了Chris的卫衣领子。

薄被滑落。

两个人十分难看的跌在了地板上。

“天！抱歉，Seb！你还好吗？”Chris最先反应过来，他慌张地撑起身，想要查看一下被自己压在身下的Sebastian受伤了没有，却猛地被一双手死死扣住。

“Chris”，Sebastian小声念道，声音小小软软的，含着近乎稚气的委屈与失落。

Chris愣了一下，不动了。

他静静的伏着身，只用小臂撑住身体，以免压着Sebastian。

被小心照顾的人浑然不知，赌气似的将脑袋往身上人的颈窝里钻。

“你好暖和，Chris……你是不是喝酒了？”

是你喝了酒啊，Chris心说。湿热的气流随呼吸在颈间聚成一团小小的飓风，将Chris的脑子搅成一颗融化了的冰淇凌球。

他没有推开Sebastian，他也不知道为什么，只是忍耐着，哑声道:

“可能……是喝了一点吧。”

Sebastian仍旧埋着脑袋，这个姿势会让颈部肌肉有些发酸，但他并没有丝毫变化。他继续闷闷的说:

“那你怎么不叫上我啊。”

“你好久都没来找我了，Chris。”

Chris的呼吸都暂停了，他说:“我以为……”我以为是你不想再联系我了。

但不等他说完，Sebastian突然松开了他，头靠回坚硬冰冷的地板上，双手比划开一个夸张的长度:

“有那——么久！”

他睁着一双蕴满雾气的绿眼睛，悲伤的说:

“你也有心爱的女孩了吗，Chris？”

不，不。Chris想一把将这个神志不清满口胡言的人紧抱在怀里，可他的肌肉好像全都僵化了，一块也无法动弹。他抬不起双手拥抱他，也说不出一个词为自己解释。他眼睁睁地看着Sebastian好看的眼睛里蕴出水汽，又垂下眼皮试图掩饰住。

这一幕迅速在Chris的脑海中与一个镜头重叠在一起——被忽视冷落的Bucky在面对Steve与Peggy调情时也曾这样垂下眼，掩去那些不可告人的种种情愫。

一瞬间，Chris明白了Sebastian话中的“也”是什么意思了。

他猜他还有剩下的半句没说完——

就像Steve·Rogers那样，对吗？

“抱一下我吧，Chris。”

Sebastian恳切的看着他，舌尖因紧张而舔过上唇。

Chris也看着他，他想知道为什么Sebastian的眼神这么令人心疼。

可他已经来不及想了。

他吻住了Sebastian。

Sebastian的身体很软，两层意思的软。第一是指，正入时Chris总是可以毫不费力的将他折叠起来压在床上。

第二则是，尽管比旁人更高强度的健身，但东欧人的体质让Sebastian并不太容易长出大块头的肌肉。纵使他在加入漫威这个“猛男加工厂”之后确实变壮了许多，抱起来却并非巧克力那样的硬邦邦，而依旧是治愈的软。Chris有时会觉得自己拥抱的并非一个三十多岁的喜欢留胡子的男人，而是一颗甜甜软软的小熊软糖，一咬就会有酸甜的果汁溢满唇齿。

现在小熊软糖被他压在床上，一只手揪着被子，一只手捂着眼睛，偏过头不愿看他。Chris甚至不用怎么动作，只是伏在Sebastian耳边轻飘飘的吹气，就能让对方颤抖不已。

还是那么敏感。Chris心想，动作却越来越快。Sebastian咬住早就被舔的湿润的嘴唇，发出小声的可怜的呜咽声，Chris就凑下身去吻他。

他舔开Sebastian被咬得发白的唇，舌探开齿关往深里去。舌尖扫过一圈敏感的上颚，在对方口里互相纠缠追逐。他吻的又急又深，毫无章法，什么取悦床伴的技巧都被忘得一干二净，好像一松口Sebastian就会消失一样。直到窒息感出现，头脑发麻，他才舔舐着对方的齿牙退出一点，含着咬着软软的唇喘息。

“Seb”，Chris低低喊着，胡乱蹭着身下人的鼻尖。

Sebastian的鼻尖早就红透了，他整个人都红透了。“别……别凑那么近。”Sebastian小声说，好像求饶一般。但Chris并不愿放他，“Seb”，他又喊，唇贴着Sebastian的耳廓。

“Seb”，没有跨越数个时区的距离，没有手机电流造成的噪音，没有总在等候协调的时间差。现在他们肌肤相贴，紧拥深吻。这声呼唤就紧贴在他耳边为他而起，没有任何阻碍的传进耳中，回声在狭长的耳道里冲撞荡漾，清晰的大声的几乎要震彻Sebastian的灵魂。

捂着眼睛的手被移开，眼泪就大滴大滴的连续不断的从眼角滑出。Sebastian感觉有人在吻他的眼睫，轻轻舔掉那些咸涩的泪水。他睁开眼，光就溢了进来。

Chris以前总说他的眼睛里有星星，他没说过其实Chris也是。

所以现在他伸手勾住Chris的脖子，给了他的星星一个深深的拥抱。

Chris抚慰的回拥住Sebastian，将他抱起坐在自己腿上，握着他的窄腰就上下使劲抽动起来。姿势突然的变化，加之许久未做，Sebastian被顶的话都说不利索，抱着Chris的肩膀，整个人不住的颤抖，脖子仰成一条性感的曲线。Chris含住Sebastian凸显的喉结，细细的舔咬。

“哈……Chris……”Sebastian小声的呻吟，指关节因用力而发白，他看起来快受不住了，眼角发红得紧，眼泪不住的从面颊上滑下，滴在两人之间的缝隙之间，与汗珠混在一起。

“Chris……”Sebastian又喊，声音听起来像是一条快脱水而死的鱼。

“我在，Seb，”Chris亲吻他的发鬓，“我在这里。”他回应道。

“哈……我，我害怕……”Sebastian声音颤抖着，他摇了摇头，想要自己说得清楚些，可对方的动作让他连一个单词也抖不完整，急的一个劲儿掉眼泪。

“嗯？害怕什么？”Chris放缓了动作，伸手抹掉那些接连不断的眼泪，“怎么这么爱哭？”他无奈又宠溺地笑道。

“不……我，”Sebastian又摇摇头，对方的动作没停，但他总算能说出一个完整的句子:“我喜，喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，Seb。”Chris急急的回答说，“我从来没有这么喜欢过一个人。”

Sebastian闭上了眼睛，他继续说:“我不是因为不喜欢你，才，才提的分开的。我只是害怕……”

酒精在他大脑中的作用还没散去，Sebastian本来就感觉晕乎乎的，现在全身的血液又都涌到下半身去，大脑就更迟钝了。可他要说。

再不说可能就真的没机会了。

“我怕我们，”他听起来那么难过又委屈，“我们的结局和，和电影里一样。”

正直无私受人敬仰的美国队长都被写成只顾自己幸福的老头子，可见世俗的压力是怎么无形而巨大。就算真有那么多因戏生情的运气与戏码，作为混迹于好莱坞的演员他们也不会拥有好的结果的。

公开出柜，自毁前程，他能忍心这么对自己，对Chris却不行。何况在一起也不一定就能成婚，成婚也不一定就能共度一生。与其冒着以后分手各自娶妻生子还互相惦记难忘一生的风险去赌一个飘渺的未来，不如趁着苗头还未长出就彻底掐死，早日断的干净，再无纠葛。

这很残忍。他自己提出了分开，自己消化难过，孤独与思念，一个小时前还在对着手机里的合照发呆，一个小时后就得作为巴基的扮演者在粉丝们对结局表达不满时强颜欢笑着安慰，说自己很喜欢这样的结局。

他一点也不喜欢。

Sebastian只喜欢Chris，尽管在今晚之前他从未说出过这个秘密。

不过现在好了，他不仅说出了一直深埋于心的秘密，还得到了另一个被悉心保管的秘密——

嘘——

他们都疯了，好像从来没拥抱过对方，没亲吻过对方，没爱过对方一样。他们丢盔弃甲，不管不顾，歇斯底里。他们拖搂着对方一起奔向欲望的高台，再从上面狠狠跌落下来。

他们是那样的爱着对方。早在他们有意识之前，在他们双方都试图掩饰这个之前，这个事实就已经存在了。

“Chris也喜欢Sebastian。”

这是Sebastian在沉沉睡去前听到的最后一句话。那晚他做了一个很温柔的梦，梦里他跌落星空，穿透云层，最后却一头栽进了棉花与星星堆里。

他爬起来，然后看见了Chris。

—END—


End file.
